


Эпилог к «Мальчику, который не знал»

by Serpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Romance, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince, inspired by "If you are prepared" by Cybele
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-07
Updated: 2004-08-07
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Есть нечто сильнее памяти и смерти. Клише? Ну и пусть.





	Эпилог к «Мальчику, который не знал»

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** Serpen (до 2012 г. - Serpensortia)  
>  **Пейринг:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп  
>  **Disclaimer:** Ни на что не претендую, даже не сиквел. Это мой самый первый текст, с которого я начался как автор. Посему оставлен, хоть и не выдерживает критики.

Темнота. После ослепительной - последней - вспышки огня перед глазами эта темнота кажется черной и мягкой, как бархат. Я пытаюсь проморгаться, но не получается - как будто у меня больше нет век.

Или глаз.

Но я ведь вижу!

_Итак, Гарри, у тебя получилось._

Я пытаюсь обернуться, и меня преследует странное ощущение - словно у меня нет шеи. А может, и головы.

Я не вижу собеседника, но узнаю голос. Голос директора Хогвартса Альбуса Дамблдора. Моего вечного защитника. Того, кто отдал за меня жизнь.

Так. Значит, я умер.

 _Гарри?_ \- голос, но не звук. Я слышу его, как слышат собственные мысли.

_Да, профессор. Волдеморта больше нет._

_Я знал, что ты справишься. Что же, Гарри, ты заслужил отдых._

Я медлю, прежде чем задать единственно важный сейчас вопрос. Подозреваю, у меня вообще отсутствуют и лицо, и тело, поскольку мой невидимый собеседник не подбадривает меня "быть смелее и спросить о чем угодно", как бывало все школьные годы.

Ему достаточно было только взглянуть, чтобы понять ход моих мыслей.

Значит, он не видит меня.

Но он знает, что я здесь.

Где - здесь?

Наконец я глубоко вздыхаю - или не вздыхаю, а просто пережидаю паузу, необходимую для глубокого вздоха - и спрашиваю.

_Профессор Дамблдор… Где мы?_

_За гранью привычного мира_ \- спокойно отвечает он.

_Значит, и Волдеморт..?_

_Нет. Сюда уходят души. А его душу ты сжег. Он больше не воплотится._

_Но его душа… Она ведь была и моей! Значит, меня тоже не должно быть! Он говорил, что я останусь лишь чьим-либо воспоминанием, лишившись её! Как же он погиб, а я - у меня ведь тоже больше -_

_Гарри; Волдеморт слишком много лет занимался лишь Тёмными искусствами. Ему невдомек представить себе, что существуют силы, способные сохранить нас даже в схватке, где нет шансов на выживание. Эти силы составляют нашу энергетическую основу. У тебя они есть._

_Какие?_

_Любовь, мой мальчик. Доблесть. Готовность к самопожертвованию. Ты был готов умереть, начиная собственную битву за этот мир._

_Ну, я и умер._

_Не совсем._

Я чувствую себя озадаченным. Как можно "не совсем" умереть, когда тебя больше нет?

И ещё - меня не отпускает чувство, что моя память начинает отдаляться, как берег за кормой корабля. А я позабыл на этом берегу нечто важное.

Я решаю поторопиться.

_Профессор Дамблдор… Вы ведь отдали свои силы мне._

Кто-то сказал мне об этом. Давно.

Я не помню, кто.

И где это было. "Хогвартс" сделался просто словом, внушающим приятные воспоминания и смутную печаль. Я уверен, что ещё несколько минут - или часов - назад всё было иначе.

А теперь я не могу назвать никого из тех, кто был - должен был быть - рядом со мной до того, как я оказался здесь и в ушах затихли последние крики Вольдеморта.

_Как же Вы оказались здесь?_

_Гарри. Я оказался здесь так же, как и ты. Я действительно отдал тебе свои магические способности, накопленные за жизнь. За эту жизнь, Гарри._

Каждый поступок оставляет на нас собственный отпечаток. Вероятно, после этого действия я заслужил право на отдых. По крайней мере, я так думаю.

Хотя я обладаю тем, что принято называть душой, а ты - теперь - нет. И признаюсь, я не надеялся, что ты сохранишь хоть толику прежнего Гарри, чтобы вспомнить меня...

Я ждал здесь для того, чтобы встретить и проводить тебя.

_Проводить? Куда?_

_Туда, где ты отдохнешь и исцелишься от последствий своего славного сражения._

_Каким образом?_ \- спрашиваю я с сомнением, тщетно пытаясь припомнить, откуда у меня может быть уверенность, что как раз соглашаться на отдых мне и не следует. Мои тщетные попытки оживить угасающую память начинают нервировать меня. Если я и дальше буду этим заниматься, я закричу от раздражения.

_Ты заснешь, Гарри. Если можно так выразиться. Твоё "Я" - а это единственное, что мы забираем с собой, покидая землю - очистится и вновь станет юным, хранящим внутри себя опыт, но не отягощенным памятью о прожитом. А затем твоя сущность снова обретет оболочку, именуемую душой, и вернется в мир, чтобы возродиться в теле. У тебя сохранилось достаточно силы, чтобы в будущем, появившись на свет, опять сделаться великим магом._

Ты готов, Гарри?

 _К чему?_ \- как дурак, спрашиваю я.

_Идти. Нас уже ждут._

Я вижу, как впереди появляется свет. Теплый, неописуемых оттенков - от небесно-голубого до переливающегося солнечного. Он манит к себе.

Как только я думаю об этом, я чувствую, что он приближается - или это я приближаюсь к нему?..

_Стоп!_

_Гарри, в чем дело?_ \- в голосе Дамблдора возникает чуть заметное беспокойство.

_Я должен вспомнить. Мне кажется, я что-то обещал. Я должен это вспомнить! Что это было?_

_Гарри…_

_Нет! Стойте!_

Я мучительно ворошу тот пепел, который был моей памятью. Пусто. Но ощущение несделанного дела - или невыполненного долга - не покидает меня.

Какой долг может у меня оставаться, если Тёмный Лорд мертв?

Темнота. Бархатная темнота вокруг. Мне по-прежнему кажется, что она о чем-то напоминает мне. Я уже видел темноту, сулящую отдых. Но она была… мягче. Она была ближе к моему лицу. К глазам.

Глаза.

Я вспомнил.

Черные глаза с непроницаемым выражением.

Северус.

Я обещал вернуться. Я написал в своем письме к нему "До свидания", а не "Прощай".

_Профессор Дамблдор._

_Что, Гарри?_

_Я должен вернуться._

Мне нечем чувствовать. Но я чувствую его замешательство, перерастающее в панику.

_Гарри, это невозможно._

_Здесь нет ничего невозможного! Я доказал это!_

_Гарри_ , - паника усиливается, - _Ты не в состоянии этого сделать._

_Почему? Вы сами сказали, что моей силы достаточно, чтобы воплотиться ещё раз, даже, чтобы стать сильным магом!_

_Да. Лет через двести._

Лет. Через. Двести.

Он уже умрёт. Без меня. Не дождавшись меня.

_Я хочу сделать это сейчас._

_Гарри!_ \- в голосе Дамблдора слышится гнев с нотками странного понимания - _Ты ещё не восстановился. Ты не в силах вернуться сейчас в мир - на это уйдет вся оставшаяся у тебя сила. Ты сделаешься сквибом. А в будущем ты можешь стать величайшим волшебником среди всех, кто вообще когда-либо жил._

_К чёрту магию. К чёрту будущее._

_Нет!_

_Я сказал, к чёрту! Я хочу домой. Он ждёт меня._

Долгий тяжелый вздох, который я слышу, не имея слуха.

_Итак, ты всё же вспомнил. Любопытно, как тебе удалось. Твоя память должна была рассыпаться прахом следом за душой._

Есть нечто сильнее памяти и смерти. Клише? Ну и пусть.

 _Но ведь вы же помните всё! Если я не должен - почему помните вы?_ \- я чувствую, что из моего голоса пропадают почтительные интонации. Однако Дамблдор не сердится.

_Боюсь, Гарри, ты задал вопрос, который я вынужден обойти молчанием. Да, я помню прожитую жизнь. Успокоит тебя, если я скажу, что помню и предыдущее своё воплощение? Тебе ещё рано вникать в эти сложности, Гарри. Ты слишком юн._

_Юн, сэр? Я ведь уже умер._

_Это не имеет значения. Извини, я не могу сказать тебе большего. Это Высшая магия, её не изучают не только в Хогвартсе - вообще нигде._  
Однажды ты узнаешь ответы на свои вопросы. Когда-нибудь, но не теперь.  
И раз уж мы заговорили о смерти - да, ты умер. Ты оплакан и похоронен с великой благодарностью и скорбью. Ты спас мир, и мир всегда будет тебя помнить. Печаль твоих друзей проникнута гордостью за тебя, Гарри.

Я молчу. Молчу, потому что боюсь тех слов, в которых может вырваться мое мнение по этому поводу. И, кажется, Дамблдор правильно трактует мое молчание.

_Что тебя смущает?_

_А Северус? Профессор Снейп,_ \- произношу я почти по слогам. - _Его печаль тоже легка и светла? Или он неделями не покидает темниц? Бродит ночами по пустынным холлам? Пьёт, пытаясь уничтожить себя и свою память?_ \- мне внезапно становится безразлична реакция Дамблдора, и я завершаю обвиняюще: _Ведь меня там больше нет!_

Дамблдор молчит. Не могу сказать, что его безмолвие меня обнадеживает. Я совсем не помню Хогвартс, не помню ни однокурсников, ни преподавателей, но Северуса помню. Я содрогаюсь при мысли, что даже освобождение от Тёмного Лорда могло не принести ему облегчения. Смирился ли он с моей гибелью? Или ищет способа сделать свою жизнь как можно короче?

Наконец Дамблдор медленно поизносит:

_Гарри. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял меня. Отсюда не возвращаются по собственному желанию. Здесь мы должны находить успокоение. И чем быстрее ты перестанешь противиться, тем скорее забудешь свои тревоги._

Действительно. Забуду тревоги. Куда уж проще! Остается пойти напролом.

_Сэр, я дал слово. Там, в последнем письме. Не думаю, что я забуду об этом, даже если вы будете пытаться заставить меня._

Впервые я чувствую, что Дамблдор по-настоящему теряется.

 _Ох, Гарри. Я, конечно, должен был предположить подобное. Ты всегда поступал наперекор правилам. Но здесь правила установлены не нами._  
Ты сгорел в магическом огне своего последнего заклятия. У тебя нет сейчас души, Гарри. У тебя ничего нет. Ты - только мысль, сущность, а не субстанция.  
На создание души уйдет вся сила - какая у тебя была, есть и может быть в будущем.

 _Ну и пусть,_ \- упрямо твержу я.

 _Да…_ \- тянет Дамблдор, и я почти слышу в его голосе знакомую усмешку, - _так я и знал, что это случится._

Если бы я мог дышать, я затаил бы дыхание. Наконец осторожно осведомляюсь:

_Сэр... сколько прошло времени… пока я здесь?_

_Думаю, сейчас в Хогвартсе весенние каникулы._

_А сколько уйдёт на возвращение?_

_Ещё столько же. Гарри… Это может быть больно._

Я смеюсь.

Не больнее, чем сжечь душу. Особенно когда есть цель.

_Вы поможете мне?_

Глубокое молчание.

_Да, помогу._

Раньше, чем я смог обдумать это, я спрашиваю:

_Почему?_

_Потому, мальчик, что ты убедил меня: любовь может быть сильнее смерти. Ты заслуживаешь уважения. Два раза ты должен был сделать трудный выбор, Гарри, и с честью справился с каждым._ \- Я смутно удивляюсь, слыша в голосе Дамблдора гордость.

Значит, он знал. Он знал о нас всё. Я думаю, что, наверное, догадывался о том, что он знает.

Я принимаю решение не обсуждать эту тему и задаю следующий вопрос:

 _Профессор… А Вы? Вы не можете вернуться?_ \- Он не отвечает, и я понимаю. - _Мы ещё встретимся когда-нибудь?_

_Я не знаю, Гарри. Но думаю, вряд ли. Мы бы, вероятно, не узнали с тобой друг друга, встретившись вновь. Но помни: ты молодец. Я горжусь таким учеником.  
_

А теперь, если ты готов…

Я хочу кивнуть, но знаю, что мне нечем это сделать. Тогда я просто говорю:

_Да._

Вселенная приходит в движение. Тьма и пустота начинают кружиться, тоннель света исчезает в бешеном мелькании.

Мне кажется, это длится целую вечность. Я боюсь, что на земле могли пройти десятки лет и содрогаюсь от мысли, что не успею. Но он ведь должен меня дождаться?

От бесконечного вращения к горлу подступает тошнота.

И с ней - осознание того, что "мысль" не может вырвать.

Но вырвет. Я прижимаю руку ко рту - и чувствую собственное прикосновение. А потом медленно открываю глаза.

Зелень. Надо мной подрагивают крупные зеленые листья. Дерево.

И не одно. Целая роща. Или сад.

Память возвращается приливной волной, и я понимаю, что место мне незнакомо. Во всяком случае, это не Хогвартс.

Где я?

Я медленно сажусь, потом поднимаюсь на ноги. Ощущения такие же, как когда я вываливался из камина к его креслу. Под насмешливый взгляд и неизменный комментарий.

Мне больше никогда не воспользоваться самостоятельно дымолетным порошком. И волшебной палочкой. Мне больше не играть в квиддич.

Я прислушиваюсь к себе. Мне не жаль. Нисколько.

Магический мир больше не услышит о Гарри Поттере. Зато у меня снова есть тело. И душа.

Моя собственная душа.

Голова кружится, и я чуть не падаю, когда мне на плечо с размаху приземляется громадная белая сова с янтарными глазами.

\- Хедвиг!

Она довольно ухает и радостно щиплет меня за ухо.

Теперь я понимаю, где я.

Закрыв глаза, я шепчу: "Спасибо, профессор Дамблдор."

Я в поместье Снейпов.

****

Большой дом в мрачновато-чопорном викторианском стиле выглядит ещё более величественным, когда я приближаюсь к нему вплотную. Я осторожно поднимаюсь по лестнице на террасу, идущую вкруговую вокруг дома на уровне второго этажа.

Хозяин должен быть здесь, если ко мне прилетела Хедвиг. К тому же на дворе разгар лета, а не учебный год. Да и Дамблдор не отправил бы меня сюда просто так.

Я осторожно заглядываю за угол и замираю на месте.

Он там. Он сидит в кресле, скрестив ноги, и сосредоточенно что-то читает.

Мой дневник, доходит до меня спустя несколько минут.

Я стою и смотрю на него, чувствуя, как начинает щипать глаза.

Он один. И он остался бы одиноким до конца, если бы я не вернулся. Читая и перечитывая мою дневниковую скоропись и уверяя себя, что ему хорошо в одиночестве.

Но теперь я снова здесь. Чтобы раздражать его, смешить, сердить, выводить из равновесия и вечно не давать покоя. Потому что отныне я знаю, что такое покой и где он находится. И здесь я такого покоя не хочу. Если он неизбежен, как всякий финал, мы придём туда вместе.

Я не буду плакать. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Сначала я должен обнаружить своё возвращение.

 

Внезапно он опускает раскрытую книгу на колени и, выругавшись, запрокидывает голову. Я вижу его профиль с орлиным носом, судорожно сжатые челюсти и тёмные глаза.

В них блестят слёзы.

Я отпускаю Хедвиг, и она улетает в глубь сада.

\- Чёртов мальчишка! - шипит он сквозь зубы, мучительно нахмурившись.

Я выхожу из-за угла на солнце. Я иду к нему по террасе, но он не видит меня. Его глаза закрыты.

Я опускаюсь перед ним на колени и накрываю его руки своими ладонями.

Он вздрагивает. Черные глаза распахиваются и мгновенно втягивают меня в себя.

Я улыбаюсь, чувствуя, как дрожат и немеют губы, и говорю:

\- Северус…

Он вытягивает руку и прикасается к моей щеке. Молча.

\- Я вернулся, Северус, - шепотом говорю я, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Да уж. Давно пора. Где тебя носило так долго? - Его голос срывается.

Он выскальзывает из кресла и оказывается на полу рядом со мной. И яростно прижимает меня к себе.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Я знаю.

Я продолжаю смотреть на него, чувствуя, что глаза всё-таки наполняются слезами. Я хочу насмешливо хмыкнуть в ответ на его последнюю реплику, но чувствую, что горло перехвачено спазмом.

Я смаргиваю, и одна из слезинок срывается и катится по щеке. Я хочу думать, что он её не заметит, но, как обычно, ошибаюсь. Он всегда замечает всё, что касается меня.

Он смахивает каплю пальцем. От него слабо пахнет травами и ещё, еле уловимо, дымом. Родной запах.

Я улыбаюсь ему сквозь слёзы и вижу, как он улыбается в ответ. Углы его рта чуть вздрагивают.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Поттер.


End file.
